Happy Ending
by Ayumu13
Summary: Change is the only constant thing in our lives, and when we speak of change, is it always good? with all the twist and turns our hero and heroine stumble upon... when will they finally have their "Happy Ending"?
1. First Change

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE... ALL RIGHTS RESERVED TO HIGUCHI TACHIBANA**

CHAPTER 1:

**/NATSUME'S P.O.V/**

_I saw what little light there could possibly be, in this dark with no windows and no doors, it's like a never ending abyss, but there is light, I have no idea where it came from._

_I walked towards the light, and as I went nearer, the light went brighter, I covered my eyes because of it's brightness, and when I opened my eyes once more, I saw the most beautiful garden I have ever been to, but besides that wonderful garden was a girl, a girl that I have been with for five years, It was a heavenly scene in front of me, I walked towards her and helplessly tried to reach her. She looked up to me and smiled; she picked a flower from the garden and handed it to me._

_I took the flower and watched it carefully, it was a red rose, and it looked beautiful, enticingly beautiful… I looked at her again and stared at her, she smiled at me once more, her brunette hair looked marvelous, her auburn eyes looked serene, pure; however, I didn't miss the flick of sadness in her eyes._

_She turned around and started to walk away from me, I desperately tried to reach out, but as I went nearer she went farther and farther away from me, I was being pulled away from her, she turned around one last time and mouthed the words I never wished to hear. 'Sayonara'_

_I watched her figure fade, and looked at the flower she gave me, it was starting to wither away, it was dying, until it turned into ashes, the garden faded, and once again I was back in the never ending abyss._

I woke up with a start, I looked at the clock on my bedside… it was 5 A.M. too early, but nonetheless, I took a bath and went to the classroom. I was expecting no one in particular because it was about 6 in the morning and classes start at 8. I thought I'd just sleep in class or something.

I entered the classroom but the classroom wasn't empty, drowsiness left me as I stared at the girl beside my desk sleeping peacefully. I walked up to my desk and sat there, I felt the urge to brush off the strands of hair on her face, but then, she started stirring, she screamed, I didn't know what to do so I shook her until her eyes shot open.

"Nat-sume?" Auburn eyes met mine.

3,2,1

"KYAAAA!"

**/MIKAN'S P.O.V/**

'_Huh? Where am I?' each moment I fall asleep, I always dream and end up in this beautiful garden, I take care of it every now and then, and it feels so real. I would have wanted to stay in this garden, so peaceful, so quiet, it almost feels like magic._

"_Little Kitty" someone called me from behind._

_I have recently learned that I am related to Persona-nii. He's actually my brother, the last time we met, I thought he was the bad guy but it ended up him being the good guy and trying to save me._

_I ran up to hug him and greet him_

"_Serio-nii, what are you doing here?"_

"_I came here to see you"_

_We sat on a green patch above the hill and started to talk about nonsense things. Eventually, Serio-nii had to go, I didn't know what happened but when he went down the hill, he just vanished into thin air._

_I admired the plants in my garden, I feel so peaceful here, but I'd have to leave, I looked up and was shocked to see Natsume up ahead, we didn't really talk. I picked up a red rose and handed it to him, and he accepted it reluctantly, which I didn't expect._

_He didn't have any emotions on his face; he's really hard for me to read. He looked up to me and I smiled at him, although I had a little tinge of sadness. I felt a tugging feeling at the pit of my stomach, I couldn't really tell if he was scowling but I guessed that he didn't want to see me so I turned my back and walked away. I turned around to give him one last smile and then I left my little garden of paradise._

I woke up almost immediately, everything felt so real, I had the strange feeling at the pit of my stomach, everything ached, my body ached, and I couldn't tell if I was just tired or something, but I knew my heart ached, and ii had the feeling of leaving, I felt like I wouldn't be able to see them for a long time.

Eventually, I took a quick bath and walked to the classroom, and as expected nobody was there yet, I watched by the window as the sun rose but I still felt sleepy so sat on my desk and slept there.

_I was at my garden again, I tended the flowers and was happily prancing around. Something caught my attention, so reached out to pick it up, It was a red stone, shaped in the form of a flame azalea. It felt like I knew the emblem, like I knew the person who owned it, like it had some sort of connection with me. The moment I picked up the stone, the ground started to shake, a crack formed beneath my feet._

More Shaking; I opened my eyes and saw blood red eyes. I was captivated by those red pools trying to decipher whatever emotion I could possibly see through, it was almost empty except for the strange flint of worry.

As dense as I was, I was completely oblivious to the fact that our faces were centimeters apart that our noses almost met, and then after a few seconds…

"KYAAA!"

I felt really flushed but nonetheless I shifted my position and sat up straight. Natsume sat on his desk and covered a manga on his face as if nothing happened. 30 minutes later, I heard footsteps outside and students started to come inside the classroom. I greeted them and went over to my best friend.

Ruka arrived and took the seat on my left, I approached him and greeted.

"Ohayo Ruka-pyon"

"O-Ohayo Sakura-san"

"Ne, Ruka-pyon, you look red, are you sick?"

I placed my hand on his cheek and I saw him flush bright red.

The temperature got really hot, but eventually it cooled down.

JInno-sensei barged inside the classroom, panting, which was really odd, because even his frog looked tired too. As far as I'm aware of, Math isn't our first subject, but before I could ask. Jinno-sensei called me.

"Ms. Sakura please come with me immediately"

I didn't want to argue so I just followed him, while we were walking, I thought of all the possible reasons why they could've called me, I knew and felt that something was wrong and whatever it was, I had a very bad feeling about it. The moment we arrived at our destinatio, it struck me like lightning, as soon as I surveyed the room everything was clear, I didn't expect them to know sooner but they knew it and I couldn't hide it anymore.

"I presume that you already know?" I tried to sound stern as much as possible while gazing at the faculties eyes.

"Yes Mikan-Sama" They chorused

"And you know of this because?"

"Persona-sama, and he specifically told us to respect you at all times, he also wished for the school to be informed of this"

"No need to get all formal with me sensei's, we've been all accustomed with each other for five years, I would hate to think that you're obliged to be nice to me because of my current status, someone probably knows already since the moment you spoke of it, You are aware of the bugs that my ecstatic best friend installed here are you not?"

"Ofcourse not Mikan-Sama"

"I thought so, and I also presume that my beloved brother has made preparations for this announcement, correct?"

They nodded in unison

"Then I trust you that no more of this topic shall be spoken of until the said day"

"Yes Yukihara-sama"

I waved dismissively and flashed them my brightest smile before I left the room.

**/MIKAN'S P.O.V/**

I left the room with a sigh, I glanced around and saw no one around which was a relief because I didn't really want to see anyone as of the moment.

I wandered around the campus and stopped shortly when I arrived at the Sakura tree. I stared at how marvelously enticing it looked while settling myself at the ground and leaning against it's trunk, reminiscing about the memories I had here and felt oddly uncomfortable .. I had a strange feeling that something bad was about to happen, but I shrugged the thought off and let my mind wander until I fell asleep under the shade of my favorite Sakura tree.

_I assumed that I'm in a dream again, but this one was different, everything was white and my voice echoed throught the room, I could not pinpint as to how large the room was because there were no ceilings, no walls, no doors, and no windows, I tried to call out for someone but I knew it was futile. I waited and the next thing I knew I was at a different place, it was snowing but I didn't feel the chill when the snow touched my skin, which is why I assumed that I was still in my dream._

_I can see the younger me playing, with the usual smile plastered on my face, I saw myself talk to a boy, about the same age, the whole time my younger self and the boy talked I never got to see the boy's face, at any angle I tried to view, the boy's back was always facing me, I noticed the boy's raven locks and a vague mark on the back of his neck, I found the mark familiar, like I have seen it somewhere before but I couldn't bring myself to remember what and where it was._

_The next picture was a blur and a bit confusing, I vaguely remembered things like being happy,a mark, seeing myself dumbfounded, crying, locking myself away in my room, shattering, death, white light, and screaming before everything went pitch black._

_It felt like I was falling and all I could do was cry and scream._

"_Mikan, Mikan" a voice called out while I was frantically screaming my lungs out. The voice got louder and louder._

"Mikan! Mikan!" I woke up with a start my throat felt sore, and my face felt wet. "Calm down Polka Dots" someone said before auburn met crimson eyes. It took time for me to register that Natsume was the one who shook me awake.

"What the hell happened?" Natsume angrily said. I wasn't quite sure of what to say and how to react but I practically knew that I was dumbfounded and too shocked to respond.

"You were screaming and crying" He eventually informed me which explained my sore throat and my wet face. I stood up almost immediately when I felt a sudden pang of pain. The back part of my neck felt like burning, I excused myself from Natsume but was pinned down when he grabbed my wrist and spun me around. I felt too dumbfounded to react or even say a word, but I had to think fast, I had to leave before he sees. I pushed him away as hard as I could, it didn't push him too far but it gave me enough space to run.

**/NATSUME'S P.O.V/**

"Let me go" Mikan said, and I could see the fear in her eyes, I have never seen her like this before. I got out of my trance when she pushed me and ran, but not before seeing something that left me speechless. _It's her, it has been her all along, does she remember?_

The mark on the back of her neck, I wonder if she remembers…

"_Natsume-kun!" a brunette haired girl ran towards me, I couldn't help but feel delighted, but I could never tell her that._

"_Hn" was all I said. She pouted at me and I thought she actually looked cute._

"_Ne, Ne, Natsume" She sounded serious so I looked at her._

"_What is it?"_

"_Iie. Nandemonai"_

This day was supposed to be one of the normal days, however, one mistake changes everything.

/SAKURA TREE/

It was only a month away before their festival, and everyone started preparing for the said event. Everyone was required to participate, which includes the dangerous abilities class.

Our brunette-haired heroine ran around the campus looking for the infamous Black Cat whose been ditching his chores, after about half an hour, she finally found the boy sitting next to his favorite Sakura tree with a manga over his face.

"Ne, Natsume! Why are you slacking around AGAIN! As far as I can remember EVERYONE was REQUIRED to participate, which includes you!"

"hn"

… 3,2,1

"NATSUME HYUUGA! GET YOUR LAZY BUTT THERE AND START HELPING!"

"Geez, Polka, stop yelling, I'm not deaf you know?" Natsume looked really pissed.

"Well, you're not deaf but you're pretending to be deaf! Geez, at least some of the dangerous abilities class students bother helping you know?, and besides IM NOT WEARING POLKADOTS TODAY!" Mikan blurted out those words out of sheer anger, and whatever was on her mind was what she said, except for the fact about her underwear, which was totally inappropriate.

Natsume was really amused, and decided to pick on her a little bit more, but the little thing came out to be a big problem.

"Do you like me, polka?"

The question caught her offguard.

"My feelings are none of your business"

"Hn. Why do you even bother helping? They don't need you, you're just making things worse, now please leave, 'cause you're getting on my nerves." Natsume wondered if it was a little too harsh and slapped himself mentally.

Natsume was expecting an outburst but nothing came. When he looked up from his manga, he was shocked at the scene before him.

"You're right, even if you get hurt during missions, it doesn't matter if you like someone, I don't… like you anymore" Mikan flashed him a bright smile and left before He could say anything.

It was all too fast and he didn't have time to decipher the words she said before she left. She was just being hysterical. That was what he thought, but deep inside…he felt a strange feeling.

He mentally slapped himself and regretted his rash acts, He wanted to say sorry, but his pride ate him. It felt like déjà vu from his dreams, when she left, he returned to his dark side again.

"Mikan" _please, don't leave._

**Arigatou Minna-san for reading my story. Btw this story was originally named "Happy Ending" but since I tweaked the story a bit, okay not a bit, but I really tweaked the story so uh, yeah haha the title changed too. Hope you continue reading it.**

**Remember! More reviews+Inspiration=More Chapters :" **

**Misa-chan: Over and Out Ja ne!**


	2. Second Change

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE... ALL RIGHTS RESERVED TO HIGUCHI TACHIBANA**

CHAPTER 2:

**CHAPTER II**

I've always thought that life would be easy, but there is always a time when we reach a point in our lives wherein we realize the reality of how life is. It's hard; everything you do is accompanied by a result. One mistake you make can change everything, Life is not like a video game, and it does not have a restart button. Just like the arcade, you could purchase a card and load it with lots of cash, but when you run out of cash, there is nothing you can do but watch the other gamers. The hardest thing in life is when you know you can do better but cannot do anything about it since you have already wasted your chances. The best things in life come to those who are willing to wait.

**Natsume's P.O.V**

_She hasn't been hanging around lately. This is supposed to be a good thing for me right? Why am I pissed at it? Oh! There she is! What the heck is she doing with that shadow-freak?_

"Tsubasa-sempai!" Mikan greeted her sempai and gave him a hug.

"Mikan-chan!, you should help us prepare for this event you know?"

"Hai!" Mikan giggled.

_Why is she acting bubbly and cute? Wait, What? Did I just say 'cute'? What the hell is wrong with me? Oh well, might as well spend some time alone._

I could still remember the first time I met her. It's been 5 years but the memory is still clear. I tried to escape that wretched place that day. I blew up the wall using my fire Alice and planned to run, but fate wasn't so cooperative that time, that stupid gay teacher, Narumi just happened to be outside the gate and had been anticipating, apparently Serina-sensei saw me on her crystal ball and informed Narumi-sensei.

She was about to get kidnapped when Narumi-sensei happened to notice them and used his Pheromone alice. That was also the day I _'accidentally'_ got hold of her skirt.

Back to Reality:

She glanced at me for like, a second? I swear she did, or was I just imagining things? Why does this little girl give me so much trouble?

**Mikan's P.O.V.**

I found the note lying on my bedside table when I woke up earlier that morning. I was unable to get a good night's sleep due to last night's events. The teachers just broke the news to me last night about changing club classes. I haven't had the time to spend with my friends lately.

"You've been awfully quiet these past few days" They told me.

Well what do you expect? Being chosen as one of the dangerous ability types couldn't possibly get you hyped up, although being one of the DA types does have it's own benefits; like being promoted to a higher star rank and getting away with just about anything. Since the day I've been admitted to this school I was classified as one of the Special Ability Types; it's been five years since that incident happened, and in the span of five long years a lot has changed. First things first, I yanked the note from the bedside table groggily and squinted my eyes to read the letter; it was written in black bold letters. _Hey, Polkadots we need to talk. –NH._ Natsume Hyuuga, my assigned partner, he didn't need to say where we needed to meet. It was always there, the Sakura tree, his favorite spot and napping area. I did my daily morning routine and headed towards the classroom. I checked my watch and cursed at the bloody numbers.

"I'm late! Jin-Jin will totally hang me alive!" I broke into a run, I didn't have a choice. I had to be on time, Math isn't one of my greatest subjects, I don't suck at it, I just don't like that evil teacher, Jinno; He's always mean to me and gives me detention; I only hade 60 seconds left so I had to speed things up a bit. As I turned to the next corner I spotted someone blocking my way, there's nothing I could do; with the speed I'm currently at, I can't possibly halt myself immediately without crashing on to that person. I had no choice, my reflexes acted towards the stimuli immediately. I side stepped and turned towards the other direction to avoid crashing face to face. I probably blew my cover but I couldn't care less; hoping that the person didn't see my face I dashed towards the direction of my classroom. I looked at my clock; time is slowly closing in on me. _10 seconds to go. I'm almost there._

I barged in the class and screamed "SAFE!" I sighed in relief when I saw the usual morning chaos the class was in. I made my way towards my seat and settled down.

"Ohayo Mikan-chan!" Anna Umenomiya greeted me. She's one of my close friends here in school; she has long pink wavy hair and has the cooking alice, though it's not very functional sometimes, she'd cook the weirdest looking dishes but she has a very kind personality and is very sweet.

"Good Morning to you too Anna-chan" I greeted her back and smiled at her genuinely.

"You're early today Mikan-chan" Anna's best friend and also one of my close friends approached us; her name is Nonoko Osagawara she has the same hairstyle as Anna but her hair color is blue, they look like twins when their together which is kinda creepy sometimes when they talk simultaneously. I smiled at her sheepishly in return; they waved at me and told me they'd also be heading back to their own seats. I looked at the front part of the class and saw my best friend, Hotaru Imai; she has short jet black hair and has a stoic personality most of the time but she's really fun to be with. I used to hug her every morning but stopped eventually after years of getting hit by the baka gun, which, by the way, hurts big time. My best friend is an inventor and she is infamous especially among business tycoons and companies related to technology. I heard the oak doors open and could hear the squeals of delight from my female classmates. I didn't need to look to identify the persons liable of the chaos. Natsume Hyuuga and Ruka Nogi, the coolest and hottest boys in class, well, you couldn't deny them their looks but I absolutely refuse to squeal and act like 'fan-girl' moment in front of them 'cause I'm totally not that type. Natsume has been my seatmate for five long years since he's my assigned partner. Natsume Hyuuga, special star, dangerous ability type like me, has jet black hair and crimson eyes, fire caster and is also called 'Black Cat'; not to mention, arrogant and perverted. Ruka Nogi on the other hand is Natsume's best friend, but their personalities are totally different. Ruka is sweet and loves animals since his Alice is Animal Pheromone; he is kind and has blonde hair and cerulean eyes, the total prince-charming package. I sometimes wonder how they became the best of friends since they have opposite personalities. I greeted Ruka with a warm smile and told him

"Ohayo Ruka-pyon!"

"O-Ohay-o Sakura-san" He looked sick since his face was beet red, I touched his forehead and could feel his skin heat up.

"Kami-sama, Ruka-pyon your face is all red and your skin is so warm, you must be sick! Would you like me to take you to the clinic?" I asked him kindly, I was really worried 'because he really looked ill, but he shook his hands in front of my face and whipped his head from side to side saying "No-no, you don't need to take me to the clinic, I'm fine" he told me with a sheepish grin on his face. I was still worried about his conditione so I formed a mini-plan in my head to get him to go to the clinic.

"Oi, Polkadots" My plan was abruptly stopped because of the annoying jerk who called.

"I have a name, you know?" I whipped my head towards his direction and glared at him, but he smirked in return which made me glare at him even harder.

"You wouldn't have answered if it wasn't you" His smirk grew wider and it infuriated me even more than I already was.

"Why, you…" I was about to rant about how big of a jerk and an insolent fool he was, completely forgetting about my 'little' walk-out scene last week, when I was suddenly halted from my moment because of the evil math teacher, Jinno, strutting his way to the class with his ever-present frog that looks just like him. Given the current circumstances, I would like to think that things have not changed, yet. I would like to continue cursing math from time to time. Before the announcements are made and everything changes, I want to pretend as if nothing has changed.

"Ahem" The class abruptly stopped what they were doing and sat down, waiting for Jinno-sensei to speak and start discussing.

"We will be holding a ball next week, in honor of a very special guest." Whispers of excitement could be heard from the class. Chatters about the upcoming event were becoming too loud for Jinno-sensei so he snapped his stick and kept the students quiet. He proceeded with his discussion and class was still as boring as ever with a boring math teacher.

_So… My brother set up a ball huh… sigh… I have a week left. Let's make it worth-while._

**Arigatou minna-san for reading my story … So uh, what do you guys think?… it's been a very long time, I know, but I hope you still continue reading my story.. I will Update more often now, I swear. I've been busy for the past few… months? Years?.. gomen.. Anywayssss.. I've got lots of free time since it's summertime so uh… review review review… more inspiration.. I need lots of 'em :"Arigatou! Minnaaaaa! **


	3. Third Change

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE... ALL RIGHTS RESERVED TO HIGUCHI TACHIBANA**

CHAPTER 3

**Mikan's P.O.V.**

Flashback: (5 years ago)

_it's breakfast time and everything felt and seemed normal, My Father, Shiki, was in his usual business attire sitting on the dining table and reading the daily newspaper. My mother was cooking breakfast in the kitchen. I went down the stairs and greeted them with a bright smile. "Good Morning Mom, Dad"_

"_Good Morning Mikan-chan" They greeted me back with the same amount of energy._

"_Mikan, you will be turning sixteen within a week and we have something to tell you" My mom's facial expression was dead serious, dad even stopped eating midway._

"_Honey, do we really have to tell her now?" Dad's face was full of worry, and I had a tugging feeling at the pit of my stomach. I knew this was not good, I knew right then and there that I might not be able to get a car as a present for my sixteenth birthday, _the worst case scenario I could think of was that somebody could be dying.

"_Yes dear, we have to tell her now"_

"_MIkan, you are an Al-"_

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

_My mother peeked at the window and had a terrified expression on her face. I wondered if we were in trouble. I did not have time to take a bite of my egg sandwich when my mother looked at me with a troubled and horrified expression on her face._

"_Mikan you have to go, we don't have much time" My mother, Yuka, told me and rushed me to get in the car. She made me leave the house from the backdoor._

"_Why? Why do I have to leave? Where will I go?" I felt like crying by now and my vision was blurry._

"_I don't have time to explain these right now, but you have to leave, no more questions Mikan, please!" I could hear and feel the hint of worry and concern in her tone._

"_Will I see you again?"_

"_Someday Mikan, so please, hurry now before they get to you, you are not safe here with us anymore, you have to go, we will see each other again, Promise me you'll be strong, don't look back no matter what happens. Promise me!" Her tone was urgent and full of superiority._

"_I- I promise" I could feel myself breaking._

"_He will take you where you need to go; I need you to be good okay? I love you Mikan, be safe. Remember we love you so much" Those were the last words she said before the car sped up and took me away from them. It was only a matter of seconds before I could no longer see them: My mom, my dad. What's happening? I have no idea. I cried and cried during the car ride until I fell into deep slumber. _

End Flashback

"Mikan!"

"Earth to Mikan!"

"Are you there?"

"H-huh?" I stared blankly at Anna's face so close to mine and snapped back to reality.

"Gosh! I thought you were a goner there!" Anna looked at me with a worried expression.

"I'm sorry, I just… remembered something" I told her.

"hmm… okay so uh… it's club day today remember?"

"Oh! Okay… See you later"

Today is club day, a day that I was once eagerly looking forward to, but things are about to change. With the teachers knowing about my identity and the truth of my existence; my brother Persona has asked them to change my club. I am not used to this and it irks me to think about leaving the SA class. I walked along the corridors with a sigh and aimlessly headed towards the direction of my new club while I was thinking about that flashback from earlier. "Why did I have to remember such a horrifying memory?" I shook my head vigorously trying to keep the thoughts away.

"Gaaaaahhh! Why did I have to remember!" I cursed under my breath and stomped my way towards the meeting place.

I was too preoccupied with my thoughts when I felt someone behind me; I let my instincts take over me and turned my body with my hands in a fighting stance ready to lash out at my attacker. I was about to kick him in the shin when I realized who it was. _Shit! Wrong move Mikan._

"That's the second time today Polka"

"Gaaahhhdd Natsume you should not creep behind someone you know?"

"I was not creeping behind you; I was merely walking towards the direction of MY club, which, by the way; is the only room THIS corridor is leading to." _Shit Mikan you're in big trouble right now._ I could tell he was getting suspicious. _Think think think!_

"Oh! Haha silly me! I must have gotten lost; you know how much of an airhead I am. So uh… Bye!" I turned around and walked away towards the opposite direction. I mentally slapped myself at being so stupid. _Am I really getting that rusty? Gaaaahhhh! Persona's going to kill me if he finds out._

I sprinted towards the back entrance of the club room. Hoping to get there in time before my sadistic brother arrives. _Run run run. It doesn't hurt to have a good warm-up before classes start, so I guess this must be a good thing._

I sighed in relief when I reached my destination. _Safe._ The room was darkly lit and the students were scattered everywhere, there were only a few; about twenty-eight to thirty students at most. I made my way towards the empty corner in the room and studied the appearances. They were all wearing masks, Alice-limiters. You could tell the students strength based on their alice limiters. The teachers try to keep them at their least strength so you could tell how strong they are by the number of Alice-limiters they have. Most of the students' alice limiters were single or double; I saw two students having three visible Alice-limiters; an earpiece, mask, and a bangle on their left bicep. I saw Natsume at the opposite corner and could see his alice-limiters. He has 5 visible ones; mask, a ruby earpiece, and three bangles on his right bicep. My Alice-limiters are ten all-in-all, but I only keep 2 visible limiters.

"You're late" I said the moment I felt his presence.

"I'm not late imoto; you're simply early" I rolled my eyes at my brother and punched him lightly.

"We should start. I'm getting bored."

"Demanding, aren't we?"

"You owe me."

After our little conversation he headed towards the center of the room and snapped his fingers. The room was now pitch-black and the spotlight was directed towards Persona.

"We have a new member today." I walked towards the platform and bowed in front of the students. I was wearing a white mask that only covered half of my face, and I tied my hair in a high ponytail.

"Let us all welcome her in the best way we know" He paused for effect then continued. "A challenge"

Whispers of delight could be heard throughout the room. "The challenge will be… to hit the new member. The student with the least number of bruises is the winner."

_Why do I have such a sadistic brother?_

"Begin!" As soon as the signal was given; students were lashing out on me from every direction, I had to step back to give myself space to move. Some of the students were now on air. All I kept doing was evading their attacks but my endurance was almost at its limit so I used my alices every now and then. I used my Ice alice first then my telepathic alice the next, then other alices too.

"Shit, a multi-alice user" I heard one of the students curse.

"But that's impossible she only has 2 alice-limiters." Another student countered. I smirked at the thought of how they underestimated me because of my visible Alice-limiters. By now, some of the students have already raised the white flag in defeat. There were only about 6 of them left, including Natsume Hyuuga. I have been evading his attacks and refused to return his attacks. I'm saving him for later, so now I have to deal with the other five students.

My patience is running out. I attacked them simultaneously, until only three of them were left on the battle field. Natsume and the two students with three alice limiters. I dealt with the other two students quickly, and was left with Natsume.

His movements were precise, but not enough to land a scratch on me. By now, he must be wondering how strong I was; I could see his questioning gaze, from the slits of his mask. The battle was fun and exciting, neither of us landing a blow on each other. I kept my distance, since his fireballs kept on coming. I could tell I was almost at my limits, and I could see that he was too. The fight has lasted long enough, and with one final blow using my ice alice, I sent him flying towards the other side of the room, leaving quite a big gash on his left arm.

I could feel his glare, sending invisible daggers behind me; I made my way towards the platform and I could hear cheers from the students. I smirked at their reactions.

"You should not underestimate her. She may only have 2 visible Alice limiters but it does not mean that she only has two of them" Persona turned towards me and sent me a knowing look. _Uh oh._

"Class dismissed" I was about to exit the room when my brother stopped me.

"I am very disappointed" I sighed at his statement. I knew he was disappointed. The fight lasted longer than it should have. I guess I am getting a bit rusty.

"I know, I'm sorry it won't happen again" I gave him my best puppy eyes. Hoping he'd somehow lessen my punishment.

"Fine. But only this time." I sighed in relief when he said that. I opened the oak doors and was about to head out when he called out.

"And Mikan? Don't forget about the ball; you will be performing" I looked at him in disbelief but he only smirked back at me in return.

"What? I can't believe this! Onii-chan!" I tried to argue with him but he vanished and left me there in awe.

_That sick old sadistic bastard! Gaaaahh!_

** Update Minna-san! Gomen Gomen it's so short. So uh… Reviews? Please? Pretty please with cherries on top? I hope I get more reviews… I feel like I should stop the story since I think nobody wants to read it so uh… Reviews? Arigatou Minna-san! Over and out! Ja ne!**


End file.
